cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubeaism Wiki
Welcome to the Cubeaism Wiki Cubaeism is both a shared roleplaying concept and a set of challenges for Minecraft. It was created by ArchebuS and the wiki has been maintained by Danny McCormick, until his eventual inactivity. For questions head to the Cubeaism FAQ, to the Minecraft forum thread, the FTB forum thread, the Wiki forums, or on our community on Reddit. You can also check out the complete Lore of Cubeaism. If you use mods, you can check the Integrating Mods page. Minecraft is a versatile sandbox game where you can do almost anything. The idea of Cubeaism is to give Minecraft a bit more meaning and challenge by following the paths of the gods. Each path is composed of a series of tasks that you must complete to advance to the next 'level' of becoming an acolyte. Anyone can create a god, but there are 10 gods that were officially recognised by the original creator, most of which were created by himself. The original creator has created a Bible for the original canon version. This wiki is for the "Living Version", currently headed by Wikiamanisverycool. Currently we are short on staff, so if anyone wants to create new ideas for Cubeaism, feel free to post them on the discussion page. This wiki is a member of Minecraft Wiki Network LtUbp.png|Cubeiasm Genealogy|linktext=In-depth stories and history, lots of lore! Plinth.png|Challenges Galore!|linktext=Each Path offers new challenges and unique gameplay options in Minecraft! TerraeShrine.png|Shrines|linktext=Revere your chosen deity, spirit, or demon at their shrine of choice! The Great Shift.jpg|The Great Shift|linktext=Will you be ready for The Second Coming? Which side are you on? To create your own deity follow the guide on the God Creation page. If you are planning on editing, please read the Wiki Workflow and Style Guide. If you are planning to write a deity, you should also make sure it does not exist in the Real-Life Figures pages or in the gods list below already. The Story Main article: Lore of Cubeaism In the time before, there were three siblings: Roki, Terrae, and Net. They were bored with all that they had in their own dimension, so pooling together their powers they decided to create a world to entertain them. Roki acted first, cutting off his finger and using it to build the bedrock core of the world. Then cutting off the rest of his arm, he layered the world in smoothstone. Gathering his remaining energy, he struck the world as hard as he could with his right arm. The force of the blow created massive amounts of pressure causing diamonds, gold, iron and coal to form at different layers of the world. The resulting earthquakes created great chasms and cave openings leading deep into the earth. Terrae, looking upon Roki's work said, "It's a good start, but it’s hard and cold. This world needs beauty and softness as well." And with that, she reached down and picked up chunks of smoothstone and ate them. Chewing and melding them with her delicate tongue, she turned the stone to dirt and spat it back up, covering the world. Then she ran her hand over it and layered the dirt with grass short and tall. With great care, she pushed four of her fingers into the earth. Removing each of them one by one; from the holes... the first oak, birch, pine and spruce trees were born. She then cut her arm, and bled out onto the world creating the oceans. Net, the youngest of the three, was impressed with what the other siblings had done. But he had not yet fully realised his powers and became sad. He shed a tear and it fell onto the world the siblings had created, from the tear a tiny moronic chicken was born. Net was overwhelmed with joy at his creation, even though it had zero survival instincts and would aimlessly wander off cliffs as often as anything else, he still loved it. Over the years as Net further realised his power, he created pigs, sheep, cows, wolves and squids. The other gods were proud of him and having watched him develop, decided to teach him how to focus his power. With this, Net was able to create the first human. The humans of the world prospered, and adored their creators. Terrae and Roki took shifts to watch the world, Terrae's eye was bright like fire and caused all her creations to prosper as she watched them. Roki's eye was white and cold, signalling the time for the humans to rest. Many ages past as the world prospered, Roki and Terrae were finally content and continued to watch over it. Ne,t however, became bored and restless again. Using his power, he created the first slime for his amusement. While mostly harmless, the slime had the power to hurt the other beings of the world. When Roki and Terrae looked upon it, they were upset and banished it to only live in the very depths of the world, away from the humans. This infuriated Net and he demanded his siblings allow his creation room on the surface. The two refused, and having seen his siblings make sacrifices to enhance their powers, he did the same. He cut off his ear and used it to create the first zombie. Terrae and Roki were unable to banish this creature and it quickly began to decimate the humans that the pair loved so much. Seeing the progress of this monster made him want to create more, so he pulled a bone from his arm to create skeletons and eight of his toes to create the spiders. Terrae, seeing Net's growing insanity, cut out an eye and used it to curse his monsters with fire whenever she looked upon them. Roki and Terrae then turned to Net, furious with him and pooled their powers together to banish him to a world of suffering and pain; The Nether. In his last defiant act before his banishment, Net tore his heart out and created the mighty creeper. This creature would stalk the land, immune to the powers of Terrae's eye, and would be a great calamity on the world. The humans of the world were wiped out, their structures now overrun with creatures and slowly growing moss. Terrae and Roki turned to one another, and using all the energy they had left, they summoned one final human. Spent, the two gods are now only able to take turns passing their eyes across the world, keeping a close watch on their last creation, Steve... The Gods To see the original authors look at the old Cubaeistic Deity Table. To create a god, you must first post your idea in the forums. Gods By Category Major Gods *Net *Roki *Terrae Minor Gods *Cynia *Gluceo *Moouka *Nixos *Nixos (#2) *Penna *Poise *Shen Lesser Gods *Abstergo *Fara *Howlith *Valcorona Spirits *Awyé *Belgo *Cryosa *Damnasse *Faizehr *Flynt *Fructum *Huon *Kopom *Lady of the Pasture *Mithros *Niudla *Rifl *Saigon *Shepern *Simoeis *Spartificate *The Holy Apple *Toximit *Wikia Demons *Deus Ingis *End'ar *Feirgenirb *Furan *Harenam *Nagrahaale *Nadir *Narcus *Paltus *Pillagis *Tesla *Wendigo The Great Mysteries *Darathos *Definitis *Kratae *Soukia Category Listing Types of Gods *Major Gods *Minor Gods *Lesser Gods *Spirits *Demons Themes: * Food Themed Deities * Combat Themed Deities * Village Themed Deities * Biome Themed Deities * Deities of Humanity * Fan-Made Gods * Knowledge Themed Deities * Gods who defy classification Other: * Lore * Other Figures Category:Browse Category:Wiki